Sølvdværge
Sølvdværgene er et dværgefolkeslag, som forlod Karak Eight Peaks på en ekspedition i 1E. På de Sydlige Stepper grundlagde de byen Karak Kibil , navngivet efter de store mængder sølv som de fandt der. Sølvdværgene fandt blandt andet en form for sølv, kendt som blåsølv, som de begyndte at indtage, hvilket gjorde dem blå i huden. Sølv dværgene har været et forfulgt folkeslag lige siden at Karak Kibil blev erobret af Tsagaan stammen tilbage i 3E. Første Era og Anden Era I år 241 1E blev en ekspedition af dværge fra Karak Eight Peaks ledet af Prins Dadil for at udvide Kong Thrarbok Craghand af Karak Eight Peaks rige. Prins Dadil rejste afsted med en regiment på 1800 infanterister , 250 kavalarister , 150 runesmede , 50 magikere og 750 civile, som inkluderede bygmestre, håndværkere og administratorer. De krydsede stepperne uden konflikter med de omrejsende ork stammer, bortset fra tyranten Paghorim Redscale, som ofte fangede dværge, og solgte dem som slaver til de sydlige havnestedder, spiste dem eller bare slog dem ihjel for at ære hans gud Khorne. De blev angrebet af ham 3 uger efter de havde forladt Karak Eight Peaks, de trak dog tilbage til en klippeformation, hvor de holdt ud imod Paghorim indtil at der kom forstærkninger fra Karak Eight Peaks, som hjalp dem med at sætte en stopper for Paghorim en gang for alle. Efter en rejse på lidt under et halvt år grundlagde Prins Dadil et fort, som han navngav Fort Aszul Mathrari, hvorfra han kunne lede nye ekspedition og have et mellemstop mellem fremtidige kolonier og Karak Eight Peaks. Efter et år rejste Prins Dadil for at oprette en ny koloni i området nu kendt som Sølvbjergene. Han lod sin søn Yognas lede Fort Aszul Mathrari mens han var væk. Da Yognas senere rejste mod Karak Kibil blev han og hans trop angrebet af orker. Han overlevede slaget, men døde en uge senere af blodforgiftning fra en pil, inden han nåede frem til Karak Kibil Efter lidt under et års rejse nåede Prins Dadil sammen med hans ekspedition Sølvbjergene, hvor han grundlagde Fortet Kibil Izdinab . Efter at Prins Dadil havde etableret fortet og havde sendt bud efter flere dværge til at bebo Aszu Mathrari og Kibil Izdinab, begyndte dværgene deres udboring af Sølvbjergene for at finde mineraler. Dværgene fandt hovedsageligt sølv, kviksølv og blåsølv, men også mindre forekomster af jern, osmium og kobolt. Blåsølv troede man på det tidspunkt kun kunne fremstille kemisk ved at smelte sølv, kviksølv, warpstone og rå viz sammen. I mange dværge samfund blev dette også set som et slags mirakelmiddel, der kunne kurer mange forskellige sygdomme og lidelser. Så da dværgene under Prins Dadil fandt disse større mængder blåsølv troede de at ved at spise det ofte at de kunne blive stærkere fysisk og psykisk. Indtagelsen begyndte først rigtigt at tag fat under Kong Durgrid søn af Kong Dadil d.2 søn af Kong Dadil d. 1. I år 302 1E blev Prins Dadil givet titlen som konge af protektorat Sølvbjergene, og Kibil Izdinab fik officielt navnet Karak Kibil, efter de store sølvmængder, der blev fundet i området. Han valgte at bygge et nyt fort i områddet hvorfra han kunne give strategisk beskyttelse af Karak Kibil og de omkringliggende landsbyer, samt for at øge sin families dominans i området, fortet blev kaldt for Sølv Slottet. I år 418 1E blev Aszul Mathrari angrebet og erobret af Orker ledet af Tyrant Varbuk. Uden fortet fungerende som handelspost mellem Karak Eight Peaks og Karak Kibil stoppede forsyningerne og tilflytningen til Karak Kibil. Kong Durgrid d. 1 valgte at fjerne lovene om de mængder blåsølv, som måttes indtages, fordi han regnede med at det ville gøre hans befolkning mere frugtbar. Det havde dog ikke den ønsket effekt, i det at dværgenes frugtbarhed faldt drastisk, dog begyndte de at blive næsten dobbelt så gammelt som dværgene tilbage i Worlds Edge Mountains. Deres magiske egenskaber steg også faktisk i så stor grad at over de 90% af sølvdværge er i stand til at manipulere de magiske vinde, dette skyldes højst sandsynligt på deres forøgede indtagelse af warp stone og rå viz. I de resterende år af første og anden era forstærkede Sølv dværgene deres position i de Sydlige Stepper, og afværgede de forskellige orkstammer som angreb i ny og næ. Tredje Era Indtil 158 3E forsatte Sølvdværgene deres tilværelse og levede videre på samme måde som de havde gjort i de to forrige aldre. Men dette ændrede sig da orkkongen Urzog Purpletooth angreb sølvdværgenes rige sammen med Tyranterne Kurbag the Zharr og Grogmar the Wild. De havde samlet en horde sammen med et mandtal på 26000. Mange af sølvdværgenes ydre byer blev ødelagt eller gjort til orklejrer. Efter 36 år med kampe endte invasionen med at sølvdværgene vandt. Karak Kibil, Sølv Slottet og mange mindre byer og minekolonier beliggende i de højseste bjerge af Sølvbjergene blev stod deres stand gennem hele krigen. Men 12 år senere ankom stammen Tsagaan til sølvdværgenes rige, og indledte invasion for at erobre de områder, som de mente de havde fået af dragen Tsagaan Luu. Hvis det ikke havde været for ork invasionen nogle få år inden ville sølvdværgene nok have vundet over Tsagaan også, men de var stadig ikke kommet til hægterne efter ork invasionen. I 213 3E prøvede Kong Houdick d. 4 en sidste offensiv for at modstå Tsagaans tropper, slaget endte med at Tsagaan vandt, men Kong Houdick overlede slaget og rejste sammen de overlevende af hans tropper og nogle af de overlevende indbyggere fra Karak Kibil op i bjergene til nogle af de afsidesliggende minekolonier. Karak Kibil blev brændt ned og oven på ruinerne blev Tsagaans nye hovedstad Möngön Khot bygget. Fjerde Era og Femte Era Sølvdværgene ville gerne have deres gamle hovedstad og rige tilbage, men de havde ikke antallet til at kunne erobrere det tilbage. Dette ændrede sig dog da Worthag the Golden indledte sin invasion af Tsagaan. I starten af denne konflikt holdt dværgene sig neutralt, men da det så ud som om at Worthag ville vinde valgte Kong Dadil d. 11 at hjælpe Worthag og hans tropper med at indtage Möngön Khot. Dog havde denne handling ikke de forventede efterfølger, i det at Worthag slog Dadil og hans familie i hjel. Dette efterlod Sølvdværgene i panik og uden en leder. Efter stridigheder mellem sølvdværgefaktion blev Thane Derrami af Minebyen Abini Izdinab udnævnt til konge af alle sølvdværge i år 253 4E. Han samlede mange dværge fra de forskellige minekolonier og udvide Karak Lossum til en større by og navngav den Karak Nar Kibil. Sølvdværgene har siden da forholdt sig neutrale og gemt sig i mindre landsbyer og fortificerede huler i de højste egne af Sølvbjergene og prøvet at gøre sig klar til at generobre deres gamle rige. Category:De Sydlige Stepper Category:Dværge Category:Subrace